guildcrisisfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Tail
Raven Tail is a Dark Guild founded by Iwan Dreyar, the son of Fairy Tail Guild's master, Makarov, for the sole purpose of destroying Fairy Tail. It is stationed in a hollowed out mountain, its official location known only by his members. Raven Tail is one of the four most powerful dark guilds in the world. However, unlike all the other dark guilds, Raven Tail works independently, which is a testament to its great strength. So far, its members, in particular their master, Iwan Dreyar, are acting as the main antagonist of the roleplay Guild Crisis. History Backstory The Guild started existing officially once Iwan Dreyar was kicked out of Fairy Tail after having done had a massive slip of insanity which turned him incredibily violent and cruel, forcing his father, Makarov, to kick him out. Desiring revenge, he started recruiting several mages, until he started thinking it was time to become an official guild. To do this, he started asking for money to a mage called Rachel Arklight, who used to be the main provider of money for the guild in its early days, now Iwan also uses money from other sources. While at first Rachel neither really participated in the guilds doing nor did she care, Iwan's growing influence amused her enough to take a more active role. Iwan immediately showed to be quite ambitious, poiting at several high goals. This was proven by the way his test to join has always been outright deathly, and the S-class even more sadistic. Even then, it did not really matter the skills shown by the mage to join, but by how much they amused Iwan. Iwan also claims to have a soft spot for having children join, as he loves the idea of Child soldiers, perfect as cannon fodder and useful to make the more moral foes hesitate while fighting. The member who has the highest score both in her joining test and in the S-class was a girl by the name Megan Jolie, who is currently the second strongest member in all the guild. As Raven Tail started getting some reputation among the other dark guilds, it grew steadily and powerful in a relatively short time, to the point that Iwan decided to turn down to be in the Balam alliance, something most members quite disagree, thinking they would have more support with the other Guilds. In actuality, despite being referred to as an alliance, the three guilds do not interact with each other at all, and the Balam Alliance is nothing more than a non-aggression pact. Role in Fairy Tail: Guild Crisis Raven Tail is acting as the main antagonist of the Guild, with Iwan being a mastermind of a great plans, which so far includes several infiltration in Fairy Tail, like Gexlion's, Shin's and Surota's, a clone of Juvia (called Juvia 2.0), and several attacks spread across Fiore. So far, his only flaw in the plan is the presence of two moles: Gajeel for Fairy Tail and Meredy from Crime Sorcière. Members Guild Master * Iwan Dreyar S-Class Mages * Rachel Arklight * Megan Jolie * Meredy - actually a mole Other Members * Shin * Jacob * Surota * Gexlion Allies * Meaki - allied because Shin is a member of Raven Tail * Culhwchydd - a demon mercenary who often take contracts for Raven Tail in exchange of Lacrima. Gallery of Raven Tail Gexlion.jpg|Gexlion|link=http://guildcrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Gexlion 008.jpg|Meredy|link=http://guildcrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Meredy Raven Tail symbol.png|Symbol of Raven Tail Raven tail guild.jpg|The building of the Dark Guild Raven Tail Surota2008.jpg|Surota |link=http://guildcrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Surota_Yami_Goroshi 002.jpg|Shin alongside his cat companion, Meaki|link=http://guildcrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_and_Meaki Category:Raven Tail Category:Dark Guilds Category:Organization